If I Were
by pandagrl
Summary: Maka has been feeling neglected by Soul, but will one night at a karaoke bar change that? Sorry, I had posted this before but i had to take it down due to some compications.. enjoy.


**Hi, this is my first Maka/Soul fanfic anf songfic soo... enjoy**

**P.S. i do not own Soul Eater of this song.**

**Song: If i were a boy (remix) ft. R Kelly**

* * *

Maka stood on the stage, facing the crowd with a sad expression. the music started and she opend her mouth to sing.

_"If i were a boy, even just for a day, I'd roll out of bed in the morning and throw on what I wanted and go."_

She recalled this morning as Soul left wearing his usual leather jacket and black head band. They were seniors in high school, but he still wore the same old thing, just because.

_"Drink beer with the guys, and chase after girls. I'd kick it with who I wanted and I;d never get confronted for it, 'cause they'd stick up fpr me.."_

No matter what trouble Soul go it to, Maka, Blackstar (though usually he was the one who caused it), or Kidd would be there to get him out of it.

_"If I were a boy, I think I could understand~ how it feels to love a girl. I swear I'd be a better man~ I'd listen to her, 'cause I know how it hurts."_

She thought of the argurment she and Soul had just a couple of hours earlier. He'd come home smelling of cheap perfume and lipstick on the collar of his shirt.

"What the hell Soul? What is this!" Maka yelled as she pulled at his clothes.

"Calm down Maka; it's just some lipstick." Maka's eyes grew moist. She was in love with Soul, but she knew if she told him, he would reject her.

"Just some lipstick?!" She repeated. "I can't believe you Soul!"

_"Whan you lose the one you wanted 'cause he's taking you for granted and everything you had got destroyed~"_

Lately, she had been feeling negelcted by Soul. He hardly so much as looked at since he had becomed a death sythe, it's like she didnt matter.

_"If you were a boy~ then girl you'd understand, you need to stop listening to your friends, love, respect, and trust your man"_

A deep voice interrupted her thoughts. Maka turned to see Soul on the other side of the stage, holding a mike. She looked down quickly from embarassment. He walked to her and pulled her chin up with his hand. He stared into her jade green eyes and sang.

_"So i go to clubs with the guys, and chase after girls~ I should be able to roll out as long as I'm coming home to you, and give you the world~"_

Maka's temper flared at his words and she jerked out of his grip. She turned away from him again and walked away. He angrily followed her with his eyes.

_"But you're not a boy, so you don't have a clue (ey) how I work to pay the bills; girl everything i do is for you (eh eh)."_

Maka turned on him with a fury. She put all her pent up emotions into the next lyrics.

_"I'd listen to her~ 'cause I know how it hurts, when you lose the one you wanted 'cause he's taking you for grabted abd everything you had got destroyed."_

Now it was Soul turn to turn away. It was true he had hardly talked to her in the last few weeks, but the was because he was trying to deal with his feelings. He knew he was in love with Maka, but he couldn't tell her. The weight of his feelings was finally starting to get to him.

_"If I were a boy..."_

Maka sang...

_"If I were a girl..."_

Soul sang back...

_"I would turn off my phone.."_

She tought of all the times Soul ignored texts of call. Tears threatened to spill out of her.

_"I wouldn't play games."_

Soul thought of all her moods; one minute she would be as happy as can be, the next, she cussing out the entire world.

_"Tell everyone it's broken, so they'd think that I was sleeping alone."_

She thought Soul did that, given that he probably wanted to bring home some big breasted bimbos.

Soul looked at her sadly and shook his head.

_Girl, yoou know that's wrong..."_

Maka's anger grew and the tears finally spilled. She looked down.

_"I'd put myself first and make the rules as i go 'cause I know she'll be faithful, waiting for me to come home."_

She looked back up at Soul with pleading eyes.

_"To come home.."_

Soul looked at her sadly, trying to get her to understand his feelings.

_"But you're not a boy~ so you can't understand; you are not a perfect women and I am not a perfect man."_

Maka shook her head; she knew he was right, but that didn't stop her heart from breaking.

_"I'd listen to her (eh eh) 'cause I know how it hurts (Soul: and I know how you feel~) when you lose the one you wanted 'cause he's taking you for granted and everything you had got destroyed."_

Soul Looked ready to break.

_"Said I'm sorry."_

Maka looked him dead in the eye and sang her heart out.

_"It's a little too late for you to came back."_

Soul tried again.

_"But I can't let you go 'cause I'm too attached."_

Maka took a deep breath.

_"If you thought I would wait for you, you thought wrong~"_

She looked away again and said softly,

_But you're just a boy."_

The song ended on a on a soft sad note. Maka was startled when she heard the clapping. She turned to the audience to see Tsubaki looking at her worriedly. Maka suddenly felt the large lump in her throat and ran off the stage.

"Maka!" Soul yelled as he ran after her. Maka made a few quick turns but soon found herself at a dead end. Soul finally caught up and grabbed her arm.

"Soul, let go. I don't want to talk to you."

"No Maka, listen to me." His hold tightened as she tried to pull away. She turned and tried to hit him on the chest. Soul quickly took her arm and held her as she thrashed.

"Maka, stop, listen to me. Before you do anything i want you to know that I-I love you!" Maka froze.

"W-what?"

Soul sighed, "I love you Maka , I always have, i just... didn't know how to tell you. And.. I'm sorry for making you feel the way you do, I never want to hurt you and i hope-"

His babbling was interrupted by a pair of lips on his. Soul froze when he realized Maka was kissing him, but he started to relax. He closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Maka's waist. They finally pulled apart and green eyes stared into red ones.

"I love you too Soul." she smiled, "Now, let's go home, I'm hungry." She held out her hand and Soul took it. They walked hand in hand back to their apartment and enjoyed some pizza and watched some T.V.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Eh, well review/flame as you will. Hope you enjoyed! :)**

**Okay guys, viewers ermmm, people, I not exactly sure why bit i keep getting there emails that said i should take this story down, something about copy/paste... i'm not exactly sure why. Anyways, for those who _have_****written songfics before please help me out. Please and thank you :3 bie bie :V**


End file.
